


A Year in the Bromance

by madeofrocksasucansee



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), High School, Long-Distance Friendship, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Multi, New Years, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofrocksasucansee/pseuds/madeofrocksasucansee
Summary: Peter and Shuri are bros. A time difference and over 7,000 miles isn't a problem when you have a Loki, a Strange and Wakandan technology but school, the Avengers and being a princess might be a problem...A year in the life from January 1st to December 31st filled with everything you can expect from a long distance friendship between two Gen Z science nerds with the Avengers and some space friends who appear at the randomest of times.





	1. Bringing in the New Year

"FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE, HAPPY NEW YEARS"

 

The compound living area was filled with cheers and laughter as the ball in Times Square dropped, in the corner sat two teenagers huddled in a chair watching vines and catching up. Peter looked up just as the ball dropped and smiled as the people in his life bring in the new year.

 

"Happy New Year" Shuri said glancing up from her kimoyo beads, Peter grinned at her disinterest in the celebration and gave her a small side hug before looking back to the vines they were watching. After watching two vine compilations (and proudly quoting every single one) they were being pulled up by a slightly tipsy Steve and Tony to join the others in the hugging and dancing (read: stumbling around, singing and spilling their drinks). Peter was dragged off to dance with Tony, May and Pepper while Shuri was pulled away to dance with Bucky and T'Challa but neither minded as they knew it wouldn't be long before a sober Okoye declared it too late for Peter and Shuri to be up and sends them to their rooms. They were right obviously because within ten minutes she was up and prying Tony off of Peter (bad idea; Tony nearly fell without the support) but no one expected her to be easily convinced by Natasha to let them stay for at least another hour. Peter silently groaned as that meant all hopes of a mini movie night with Shuri who was currently in between T'Challa and Bucky she just sighed slighty but kept up the mood by screaming some vines at him.

 

"Hey kiddo, wanna ditch the party and go down to the lab" 

 

Peter looked up at his mentor/father-figure who was definitely way too past tipsy to get down the stairs to the lab judging by his slurred sentence. "If you can make it two steps without holding onto me I'll come"  
he yelled over the music, Tony just raised an eyebrow, "hey when did you get all smart". Peter laughed quickly before smiling sweetly at him "when I met you Mr Stark". That earned him a shove away which he took as an invitation to go join Shuri who was now back in their spot glaring at him,, well he's pretty sure it was him. When he reached her she pulled him down to sit next to her and started to go on about how she gets Bucky back to normal and the only thing people can seem to talk to him about when he is out is his Winter Soldier days. He lets her ramble for a while before stopping her. "Hey look how slippery that floor is getting" he said quietly but then Shuri started laughing until tears were coming out her eyes while a confused Peter sat next to her, eventually she was able to stutter out "Kameryn & Kylee come get y'all juice", just as she got it out Clint slipped and slid into the table filled with party poppers and left-over sweets. The room went silent . Peter and Shuri's puppy dog eyes widened so much turning to look at each other "Aw sheeeet" Peter and Shuri squealed before everyone doubled over laughing, Natasha especially which surprised a few people, for someone usually so composed she actually had tears running down her face and was holding on to Pepper's arm to stay standing. Thor's booming laugh made Natasha's laugh incredibly hard to hear which disappointed Peter because he had never heard her laugh hysterically, only ever small laughs whenever Clint or someone else said something funny, he himself had actually made her laugh a few times but other than that he just got fond smiles from the woman. Then suddenly in all the laughter Peter's spidey senses tingled.

 

"What has that moronic human done to end up on the floor" 

 

Peter and Shuri had both jumped slightly but whipped around when they realised who's voice it was, "LOKI!!" they both shouted jumping over the chair to greet the Asgardian. He gave them a small but fond smile and patted them on the shoulder before turning his attenton back to the party, he ducked down when he saw Thor but he was too late "Oh dear Odin" he muttered getting a giggle from Peter and Shuri. "Brother! So kind of you to join us on this wonderful evening" Thor boomed clapping his brother on the back making Loki stumble slightly. "Yes I wouldn't miss it for the world" Loki answered his voice dripping with sarcasm, Thor missed it but the two Gen-Zs definitely didn't, Peter's hand gripped the chair he was standing next to as he shook with silent laughter while Thor went on about Midgard traditions with Loki sarcastically keeping him amused whereas Shuri had to cough a few more times than normal to cover up her laughter. They slipped away quietly before they lost it and found themselves looking at a half filled room consisting of Sam, Bucky, Clint, Nat, Pepper and Okoye who were still chatting and dancing or in Bucky and Sam's case jokingly insulting each other while seeing who can stay dancing for the longest. The two watched them for a while before catching Pepper and Okoye's eyes and realising their fun was about to be cut short, the two women made their way over to the pair leaving a smirking Nat and Clint behind. Pepper put her hand on Peter's shoulder squeezing it slightly while Okoye checked Shuri over quickly before nodding at her which must mean something because Shuri walked away to her room. "Peter honey I think you should be heading to bed now it's quite late." Pepper said softly, he looked up pleadingly at her, still convinced she was tipsy and easily swayed, but she just smiled and shook her head "sorry sweetie but I think you should, Tony and May have already went to bed and I'm about to turn in too", Peter nodded and stopped himself saying something about Tony's sleep schedule. Turns out Pepper can sober herself when it comes to Peter's wellbeing as he soon realised. Pepper hugged him before saying night to everyone left and leading him out the room, they made it to Tony and Pepper's room which is only a few doors down from Peter's own room (in case of nightmares when he stays over). "Goodnight Peter, have a lie in we probably won't be up until noon." she winked at him and disappeared into her room, Peter doing the same seconds later. 

 

Let's just say he fell asleep pretty quickly with no nightmares bothering him.


	2. the explaination

so basically this is set after endgame but it's based around my theory

pretty much everyone comes back after steve, tony, scott, nat, thor, bruce and carol do whatever they have to do to save everyone. only thing is they set everything back in time to 2017, everyone still has their memories from 2018/19 but technically it's 2017 Peter is 16, Shuri is 17 ect.

 

meme culture is from 2019 tho

 

Avengers are all okay with each other again and they live between the tower and the compound. Loki is allowed in New York and is alive cause he a bad bitch u can't kill him.

 

sorry i haven't posted in like over a month i barely get anytime but i'll try harder. i do get a lot of inspo from tumblr and pinterest I know i'm very unoriginal


End file.
